Kesalahan di Musim Semi
by no-pinkuhime
Summary: Aku mengingat-ingat lagi awal kami bertemu dulu. Tidak ada yang istimewa sama sekali. Namun entah mengapa sejak pertama aku melihatnya, aku segera menyukainya. / "Bukan musim semi ini yang harusnya mempertemukan kita." / "Aku mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke."/ Sampai jumpa di kehidupan selanjutnya, Sakura. / AU.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all characters by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** aneh

* * *

 **Kesalahan di Musim Semi**

 **by nopi**

* * *

Aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus damai. Bisa dibilang ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, bukan hanya hobi semata lagi. Berbaring di hamparan rumput hijau menikmati musim semi yang menyejukkan hati. Terkadang aku juga suka mengamati awan-awan yang terlukis di langit awal musim semi. Membayangkan bahwa awan itu bisa berubah wujud menjadi sesuatu yang berada di pikiranku.

"Kau belum berubah."

Suara itu tiba-tiba muncul. Aku menoleh dan menemukan siluet gadis yang sepertinya tak asing bagiku. Aku bangkit duduk untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Dia berjalan mendekat, lalu duduk di sebelahku.

Ah, tentu saja. Dia Haruno Sakura, teman sekelasku saat sekolah menengah atas dulu dan dia sekarang juga menuntut ilmu di universitas yang sama denganku. Hanya saja kami sangat jarang bertemu karena berbeda fakultas.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku, mengenai ucapannya tadi. Ucapannya yang seolah mengenaliku dengan baik.

Dia mengulas senyum manis. "Kau masih suka berbaring sendirian menikmati cuaca musim semi seperti saat SMA dulu. Bedanya sekarang kau menikmati itu di lapangan yang tak jauh dari kampus ini."

Aku mengernyit. Bagaimana dia mengetahui itu? Dan dari mana dia tahu aku sering menghabiskan waktu di cuaca musim semi, di lapangan ini?

"Dasar penguntit."

Alih-alih, dia tertawa kecil saat mendengar ucapanku. Iris hijau indahnya menghilang di balik kelopak mata besar yang sekarang menyipit. Sakura terlihat...cantik.

Menyadari itu, tiba-tiba saja ada gejolak menyenangkan dari diriku yang muncul ke permukaan. Aku tidak menyangkal, bahwa saat masa SMA dulu aku pernah menyukainya. Hanya saja sainganku terlalu banyak, karena dia adalah primadona sekolah tentu saja.

Sakura juga termasuk orang yang tidak segan-segan menghancurkan hati semua lelaki yang sudah mengejarnya mati-matian. Aku masih ingat saat Sasori, seniorku di tolak mentah-mentah di depan satu sekolah. Padahal dia sudah rela membayar mahal pada pilot khusus _skywriting_ untuk menuliskan kalimat permintaan agar menjadi kekasihnya. Namun Sakura menolak dengan lugas.

Aku ingat juga saat Neji menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis merah muda ini. Pemuda Hyuuga itu membawa Sakura ke atap sekolah agar balon udara yang sudah disiapkannya di lapangan sekolah olehnya bisa terlihat jelas saat sudah diterbangkan oleh teman-temannya. Namun sama seperti yang sebelumnya, Sakura menolak cinta Neji.

Dan masih banyak lagi kisah-kisah penolakan cinta Sakura yang tersebar luas di kalangan murid-murid SMA kami. Itu juga yang menjadi alasan kuatku untuk mundur teratur dari ambisi ingin membuat Sakura menjadi kekasihku. Itu hal yang mustahil. Dia seorang primadona di manapun dia berada. Sedangkan aku hanyalah pemuda biasa yang selalu mencoba menjadi seorang yang kasat mata.

"Aku tidak penguntit," katanya setelah berhenti tertawa. "Aku hanya mengingat hal-hal kecil dari orang yang kusukai."

Apa? Apa maksudnya itu?

"Aku tidak mengerti," ucapku, berusaha menjaga agar nada suaraku tetap datar.

"Tidak perlu dimengerti. Kau hanya perlu merasakannya." Dia tersenyum misterius.

Saat aku ingin berucap lagi, dia memotong duluan. "Aku pergi dulu ya. Tugas-tugasku sedang menumpuk. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke."

Lalu dia melangkah ringan menjauhiku. Rambut merah jambunya bergoyang pelan mengikuti tempo langkahnya. Kurasa, rambut itu selembut permen kapas.

...

Aku bertemu lagi dengannya.

Kali ini kami berbaring bersama di hamparan rumput dengan suasana hening. Seperti biasa, aku memejamkan mataku untuk menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang meniup lembut rambut hitamku. Sedangkan Sakura, aku tidak tahu dia sedang apa.

"Aku mendapat pernyataan cinta." Sakura membuka suaranya. "Dari Gaara, dia memberiku 99 bunga mawar putih di taman belakang kampus."

Itu berhasil membuatku membuka mata. Menerawang sesuatu yang tak terlihat di cakrawala sana.

Gaara adalah mahasiswa dari fakultas sastra. Pemuda yang tak mempunyai alis namun sangat populer di kalangan mahasiswi di sini. Belakangan ini aku tahu bahwa dia adalah sepupu Sasori. Mereka memang mirip; berambut merah dan mampu mempesona gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya. Bedanya, sifat Gaara lebih tenang dan misterius.

"Kau menolaknya?" tebakku langsung.

Dia tertawa kecil sebentar, lalu menoleh dan berucap, "Kau selalu tahu apa yang kulakukan, Sasuke."

Lagi-lagi aku tidak paham maksudnya.

"Itu karena sejak dulu kau selalu melakukannya." Akhirnya aku memilih kalimat itu, daripada membiarkan iris hijau itu menatapku lebih lama lagi dengan intens.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke?" Dia menatap langit, seperti sedang berbicara pada awan-awan putih di sana. "Ibuku pernah mengatakan padaku, bahwa seseorang akan mengingat hal-hal kecil yang sepele dari orang yang disukainya."

Tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar keras. Saat ini aku hanya berharap debaran ini tak sampai terdengar di telinganya.

"Maksudmu, aku menyukaimu, begitu?" tanyaku ketus.

Dia tertawa lagi. "Mana kutahu. Aku tidak ahli dalam membaca pikiran seseorang."

Aku menggumam pelan. Jengkel sekaligus menyetujui ucapannya.

"Hei Sasuke. Lihat-lihat!" Dia berseru riang sambil menunjuk ke atas. "Awan itu mirip sepertimu! Model rambutnya sama persis!"

Aku ikut memandangi awan yang dia tunjuk. Benar, awan itu mirip dengan rambutku.

"Penglihatanmu terlalu bagus."

Dia merengut. "Pujian macam apa itu!"

"Itu bukan pujian."

"Ya baiklah, sesukamu saja, Tuan Berhati Dingin." Dia memukul pelan lenganku. Membuat helaian rambutnya menyapu pipi dan leherku. Helaian itu benar-benar lembut. Kulit putih pucatnya juga terasa lembut saat bergesekan dengan kulitku.

Dia berseru lagi, kali ini seraya bangkit duduk. "Aku lupa kalau sekarang aku punya janji dengan Ino, pergi ke salon." Dia berdiri, menatapku penuh sesal. "Sampai jumpa, Sasuke!"

Tubuh mungilnya menghilang dengan cepat.

...

Esoknya, aku tidak berbaring di lapangan hijau itu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku terjebak di kafetaria kampus, membahas tugas-tugas bersama teman-temanku. Akhir-akhir ini kami mendapat banyak sekali tugas. Aku sampai bingung harus memulai dari mana. Maka dari itu, saat Temujin mengajakku sedikit berdiskusi tentang tugas kami, aku langsung menerimanya.

"Kalian lihat tidak?" Kiba membuka suara. Di antara kami, hanya dia yang tidak bisa diam dan berkonsentrasi pada diktat-diktat tebal, barang sebentar saja.

"Lihat apa?" Chouji bertanya, namun matanya tetap terpaku pada tulisan di lembaran kertas sambil terus mengunyah keripik yang tak henti-hentinya dimasukkan oleh tangannya sendiri, tanpa jeda sedetikpun.

"Gadis di sana," kata Kiba. "Yang mempunyai warna rambut mencolok. Dia manis juga."

Aku mendongak terlalu cepat dari teman-temanku. Tahu pasti siapa yang sedang Kiba bicarakan. Siapa lagi di sini yang mempunyai warna rambut mencolok selain Sakura.

Beberapa meja di sebelah sana, ada sekumpulan gadis-gadis dari fakultas kesehatan. Sakura juga termasuk dalam kumpulan itu. Selain Sakura, di meja itu aku hanya dapat mengenali wajah Yamanaka Ino dan Tenten. Teman SMA-ku juga, sekaligus sahabat karib Sakura.

"Namanya Sakura kalau kau belum tahu." Shino membenarkan letak kacamatanya tanpa berpaling dari buku tentang serangga yang sedang dia baca.

"Aku tahu! Siapa yang tidak tahu namanya? Dia sangat populer." Kiba berkata dengan mata berbinar-binar. Lalu tiba-tiba berpaling padaku. "Kalau tidak salah, Sakura satu SMA denganmu ya, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Wah, benarkah?" Dia sumringah.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mengenalkanku padanya, 'kan? Kau tahu, seperti perkenalan antara dua manusia biasa yang akan berakhir dengan cinta dan bahagia." Kiba mulai terlihat menggelikan.

"Aku tidak dekat dengannya." Kiba menatapku tak percaya. "Bahkan kami tidak pernah berbicara saat SMA." Lanjutku, mencoba meyakinkannya. Dia menghela napas kecewa, namun aku tidak peduli itu.

"Apa mungkin kau menyukainya, huh?" Temujin berceletuk jahil. Aku tidak menjawab.

Suasana di antara kami kembali diisi keheningan. Tepat sebelum Kiba berseru histeris lagi.

"Sakura berjalan ke arah kita!" Dia mulai berlebihan lagi. Sedangkan kami memilih tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu, Sasuke?"

Aku tertegun saat mendengar suara bening itu berasal dari sisi kananku dan menyebut namaku.

Aku mendongak. Ada Sakura. Tersenyum manis seperti biasa. Pantas saja suara Kiba tiba-tiba menghilang, nyatanya dia telah terpaku sejak tadi karena kehadiran Sakura. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit namun tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Ada waktu sebentar, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lagi. Aku mengangguk. Lalu dia membiarkanku membereskan barang-barangku yang beberapa tercecer di atas meja. Menyelipkan lengan kirinya di lengan kananku lalu tersenyum pada teman-temanku yang masih menjadikannya pusat perhatian.

"Aku pinjam Sasuke sebentar ya!" Dia menarik pelan lenganku, memintaku untuk mengikutinya.

Aku tidak tahu dia mau mengajakku ke mana. Aku enggan bertanya, dan sepertinya dia juga enggan menjelaskan. Aku hanya terus mengikuti langkahnya dengan lengan kanan yang masih didekap erat olehnya.

Dia menyapa hampir semua mahasiswa-siswi di sini. Mengulas senyum manis setiap berpapasan dengan orang yang berlalu lalang. Tak jarang kami berpapasan dengan teman satu jurusannya, yang membuat kami harus berhenti sejenak. Seluruh temannya yang membuat kami berhenti melakukan hal yang sama; menyapa dan tersenyum pada Sakura lalu menatap heran padaku.

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia tidak menjelaskan tentang diriku pada siapapun. Dia tidak menjelaskan bagaimana bisa dengan santainya dia menggandeng lenganku, padahal seluruh orang juga tahu bahwa Sakura tidak pernah mau berdekatan dan melakukan seperti ini pada lelaki.

Sakura membalas tatapan bertanya dari teman-temannya itu hanya dengan senyum simpul dan lirikan singkat padaku. Semakin mengeratkan gandengannya dan tersenyum lagi pada temannya. Persis seperti seseorang yang sedang memamerkan kekasih barunya namun tidak mau menjelaskan secara rinci. Berpikir seperti itu membuat jantungku terpompa lebih cepat. Debaran yang menyenangkan sekaligus memalukan. Wajahku sedikit menghangat.

"Sakura! Tunggu aku, Sakura!"

Kami berhenti lagi. Kali ini bukan teman-temannya sesama gadis yang menghalangi jalan kami. Namun seorang pemuda pirang yang terengah-engah, seperti baru saja berlari maraton beratus-ratus kali.

Dia menarik napas satu-satu lalu mendongak. Menatap heran padaku sebelum menatap penuh arti pada Sakura.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Bisa kudengar ada nada dingin yang tersirat di situ.

"Sejak kemarin aku perlu berbicara padamu. Tapi kau malah menghilang," kata Si Pirang itu.

"Langsung katakan saja di sini," sahut Sakura.

Si Pirang mengangguk lalu menarik napas sebentar. Dia merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sesuatu yang sebesar kepalan tangan, membuat benda itu tidak sepenuhnya tertutup oleh genggamannya. Sepertinya aku mulai tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini.

Aku berusaha menarik pelan lenganku. Ingin menjauh dari sini. Mereka pastilah butuh privasi, tanpa kehadiranku yang sebagai orang luar dan sangat tidak penting. Namun Sakura tidak membiarkan itu terjadi. Dia mendekap lenganku semakin erat. Membiarkan Si Pirang itu melanjutkan aksinya dengan kehadiranku di sini.

"Sakura, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak masa SMP. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa rasa sukaku telah berkembang menjadi rasa cinta." Si Pirang menaruh kotak beludru di telapak tangannya lalu membukanya.

"Sakura, jadilah seseorang yang istimewa di hatiku, yang akan terus berada di sisiku." Dia berlutut dengan kotak beludru yang dijulurkan pada Sakura. Memamerkan cincian berlian yang sangat indah di sana.

Sungguh, ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat tidak enak dilihat. Yang seharusnya romantis, namun hancur karena kehadiranku di sini. Seluruh orang yang sedang lalu lalang mau tak mau berhenti untuk memperhatikan kami bertiga. Memperhatikan lelaki yang sedang menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis yang tengah menggandeng lelaki lain. Ironis sekali.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Sakura datar. Tak ada nada penyesalan di sana, bahkan nadanya terlalu tegas seperti saat-saat SMA dulu. Benar kata Kiba, Sakura sangat populer di sini. Sama seperti saat SMA dulu, di sinipun Sakura menjadi incaran seluruh lelaki.

"Ke-kenapa?" Si Pirang terkejut, rautnya sedikit panik. "Apa cincin ini kurang meyakinkanmu, Sakura? Aku bisa menggantinya sesuai pilihanmu."

"Tidak." Aku bisa melihat tatapan tajam yang diberikan Sakura pada Si Pirang itu. "Apa kau buta? Lihat ini. Aku sudah mempunyai pacar. Mana bisa aku menerima cintamu saat aku sedang mencintai pacarku ini."

Si Pirang itu makin terkejut, pupilnya terbelalak seperti siap keluar dari tempatnya kapan saja. Akupun tak kalah terkejutnya. Masalahnya adalah, pacar yang Sakura maksud itu adalah aku. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku. Seolah-olah selama ini dia selalu bernaung nyaman di situ.

"A-APA?! DIA PACARMU?" Si Pirang histeris. Aku juga dapat mendengar bisik-bisik semua orang di sekeliling kami. Tentu saja membicarakan tentang ucapan yang baru saja mereka dengar dari Sakura.

"Sudah dulu ya." Sakura berkata dengan nada ramah yang terdengar aneh. Dia menarik lenganku pelan, seolah berkata bahwa kami harus melanjutkan langkah.

...

Dia memandangku geli lalu kikikannya terpecah.

"Apa kau tadi melihatnya, Sasuke? Wajah Naruto terlihat bodoh sekali saat aku berkata seperti itu!" Dia tertawa.

Aku hanya diam memandangnya. Kini kami sedang duduk di taman belakang kampus yang sedang sepi. Entah mengapa, aku tidak suka mendengar tawa renyahnya kali ini. Tawa ini terasa tidak pantas untuk luka yang ditimbulkan pada Si Pirang itu.

"Kau tak seharusnya melakukan itu," ucapku. Dia berhenti tertawa, menoleh dengan heran. "Melakukan apa?" tanyanya.

"Menolak cintanya. Setidaknya kau jangan berkata seperti itu padanya. Mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pacarmu."

Dia menggembungkan pipinya, tampak imut namun ini bukan waktunya untuk membicarakan paras gadis ini. Aku sedang tidak menyukai sikapnya.

"Kupikir kau sudah mengenalku dengan baik, Sasuke," katanya.

"Bagaimana caraku mengenalmu di saat kita tak pernah saling berbicara?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku merasa kita sudah saling mengenal dengan baik."

Aku tidak paham maksudnya.

"Mungkin kita bertemu di suasana yang salah." Dia menunduk, lalu mendongak kembali. Memperlihatkan iris matanya yang entah sejak kapan menjadi redup. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ada aura gelap yang salah menyelimuti diri Sakura sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku karena wajahnya tiba-tiba pucat. Dia menggeleng lalu berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku tidak mengikutinya. Rasanya kakiku telah tertancap paku di sini hanya untuk melihat dia yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandanganku.

...

Aku tidak datang ke kampus selama seminggu.

Temujin mengirimkan pesan singkat padaku agar tidak masuk kuliah dulu. Katanya, banyak lelaki di sana yang mengincarku karena pernyataan Sakura tentangku. Bahwa aku adalah pacarnya. Bahkan masih banyak lelaki yang mengejarnya mati-matian walaupun dia terus-menerus menolak dan menghancurkan hati mereka satu persatu.

Aku juga mendapat pesan singkat dari sahabat pirang Sakura. Sepertinya dia juga mempercayai berita bahwa aku adalah pacar Sakura. Gadis pirang pucat itu menanyaiku tentang keberadaan Sakura. Katanya, Sakura sudah tidak bisa dihubungi lagi sejak hari itu. Kujawab saja aku tidak tahu apapun, karena memang itulah sebenarnya.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di lapangan hijau, tempat dimana aku selalu menghabiskan waktu bebas pelajaranku di sini. Dan seminggu belakangan ini, jadwalku sedikit berubah menjadi seharian berada di sini karena aku tidak ke kampus seperti biasanya.

Seperti biasanya juga, aku berbaring di hamparan rumput hijau. Memejamkan mata menikmati angin yang bertiup. Kali ini aku menemukan siluet tubuh Sakura di pikiranku. Aku membuka mataku, tidak mencoba menutupnya lagi.

Aku melihat awan-awan yang terlukis di cakrawala biru. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendapati satu awan berbentuk wajah Sakura. Persis.

Aku menghela napas, mengalihkan perhatianku pada bunga-bunga sakura yang berada di pohon, sudah mulai mekar. Lagi-lagi aku melihat bunga itu seperti membentuk perkumpulan dengan bentuk yang sama persis dengan rambut Sakura. Aromanya juga sama persis dengan Sakura.

Argh, kenapa semua yang kulihat tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Sakura? Seakan alampun menyuruhku untuk memikirkan gadis itu. Gadis yang identik dengan musim semi. Namun sikapnya misterius seperti musim malam musim gugur.

Aku mengingat-ingat lagi awal kami bertemu dulu. Tidak ada yang istimewa sama sekali. Namun entah mengapa sejak pertama aku melihatnya, aku segera menyukainya. Aku seperti sudah mengenalnya sejak lama, bukan baru bertemu di tahun pertama SMA. Aku seperti sudah sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, bukan baru melihat awan yang mirip diriku bersamanya untuk pertamakalinya, kemarin sore. Aku selalu merasa seperti itu.

Aku seperti sudah mengenalnya dengan baik.

 _"Tapi aku merasa kita sudah saling mengenal dengan baik."_

Kata-kata Sakura seminggu yang lalu terngiang kembali.

Apa maksudnya semua ini?

Aku tidak mengerti. Ini rumit dan aneh.

"Sasuke?"

Lamunanku buyar saat mendengar suara bening itu.

Di sana, sosok Sakura berdiri menatapku lugu. Seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kami seminggu yang lalu. Aku bangkit duduk saat dia mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahku.

"Sahabat pirangmu mencarimu. Dia terus menerus menerorku," kataku padanya. Dia tertawa kecil. Jenis tawa yang sama saat aku mengatakan dia adalah penguntit. Sekarang, dia terlihat lebih hidup, kontras dengan wajah lesunya saat terakhir kali kami bertemu. Namun tetap saja aura misterius masih tampak jelas pada dirinya.

"Dasar Ino," katanya, pura-pura merengut. "Maafkan dia ya, Sasuke. Aku tadi sudah menemuinya untuk memberitahu bahwa aku baik-baik saja lalu aku pamit padanya."

"Pamit?"

Dia mengangguk. "Pamit atas nama kita berdua."

Lagi lagi aku tidak paham ucapannya. "Maksudnya?"

"Sasuke, kau percaya reinkarnasi?" tanyanya mengubah topik.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku belum bisa mempercayainya jika belum ada fakta pasti tentang reinkarnasi."

Dia tersenyum. Kali ini senyumannya terlihat sedih.

"Tidak perlu mencari faktanya, Sasuke. Diri kita sudah membuktikannya," katanya ambigu.

Aku mengernyit. "Diri kita? Maksudmu―"

"Kita berdua adalah reinkarnasi."

Aku terkejut mendengar penuturan Sakura. Terlalu terkejut untuk menanyakan apa maksudnya.

Dia tersenyum lagi, seperti bisa membaca pikiranku, dia menjelaskan ucapannya itu. "Kita adalah reinkarnasi. Karena itu aku merasa seperti sudah mengenalmu sejak lama. Karena itu kita bisa berbicara akrab seperti teman lama, bukan teman SMA yang baru bertegur sapa seminggu yang lalu."

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Dia tetap melanjutkan.

"Karena itu juga, aku merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengikat kisah kita. Sesuatu yang mengikat kita sejak berada di dunia ini agar kita bisa bertemu. Aku tahu kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama melihatmu."

Pernyataan ini terlalu mengejutkan hingga terasa aku tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Karena itulah aku selalu menolak cinta semua lelaki. Karena aku menunggumu menyadari ini semua, namun sepertinya kau terlalu lamban. Kita tidak saling mencari seperti yang seharusnya. Ini salah."

Sakura memasang raut penyesalan. "Kita bertemu di saat yang salah. Ini musim semi yang salah. Bukan musim semi ini yang harusnya mempertemukan kita."

"Maksudmu?"

"Di sini, hidup kita terlalu sulit. Mustahil kita bisa bersatu seperti ini."

"'Seperti ini'―apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menjadi gadis yang diincar oleh seluruh lelaki. Kau menjadi lelaki pasif yang diam-diam juga ditaksir oleh beberapa gadis. Aku tak bisa seperti ini! Dalam keadaan ini!"

"Kau egois, Sakura."

Tiba-tiba saja dia menyeringai, mengeluarkan pisau dari tas selempangnya. "Ya, semoga saja di kehidupan selanjutnya aku tidak bersikap egois."

Aku terlalu lamban untuk berdiri saat dia telah menancapkan pisau ke jantungku dengan cepat. Menikamku dengan sekali tusukan. Wajahnya seperti menikmati darah yang terus mengucur dari dadaku.

"ARGGGH!" Ini sakit sekali.

Dia mencabut pisaunya. Dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah saat dia menancapkan pisau itu ke dadanya sendiri.

"Engghargghh." Dia mengerang tertahan.

Dia ambruk di hadapanku, membuat diriku juga ikut jatuh di sisinya. Kami sama-sama memegang dada kami, berharap masih mempunyai beberapa detik terakhir untuk melihat musim semi ini.

"Lihat, awannya berbentuk kau dan aku," lirih Sakura.

Aku mendongak. Sakura benar. Di sana, ada dua awan yang berbentuk wajah kami berdua.

"Sasuke..." Napas Sakura mulai memudar. "Sepertinya akulah yang membuat kesalahan di musim semi ini. Aku minta maaf. Semoga di kehidupan selanjutnya kita bisa berakhir bahagia."

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Tepat sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri, aku menyahutnya dengan tenaga yang tersisa. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Kesadaranku mulai menipis. Sebelum mataku menutup, aku dapat melihat awan-awan di langit berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Sekali lagi aku melihat tubuh Sakura yang sudah terkulai tak bernyawa di sebelahku. Gadis musim semi-ku yang selalu punya sisi misteri dalam dirinya. Gadis menarik yang ternyata sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu denganku. Namun sayangnya harus bermula dan berakhir dengan cara yang salah.

Sampai jumpa di kehidupan selanjutnya, Haruno Sakura...

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

maaf kalau ini benar-benar amatiran. saya masih newbie, apalagi dalam genre seperti ini, masih perlu banyak belajar. tapi saya penasaran pengen ngepublish ini fic hehe. mungkin bakal ada sequelnya hoho.

Review please?


End file.
